mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 192: Long Bums
"Long Bums" was originally released March 17, 2014. Description MaxFunDrive, everybody! Make sure you don't talk while listening to today's episode, or else we'll eat the fingers right off you hands Suggested talking points Goof Taxman, Goofy Movie Free Association Jazz, Wedding Face, TV Talking, Chicken Shipment, Labels, Matters of the Chocolate Heart, Adam Sandler's Secret Tears, Brothy the Blind Soup Man Outline 00:46 - Opening Goofs- MaxFunDrive mafia intimidation 03:34 - I regularly heat up leftovers at work and eat them in my cubicle for my lunch break. When this happens passing colleagues feel compelled to let me know how delicious my lunch smells as they pass by which for some reason makes me highly uncomfortable. Is there a way to get them to chill or am I at fault having fired the first olfactory shot when I filled the office with reheated burrito fragrance? -- Tommy S. 09:15 - Y - Sent in by David Dacruz, from Yahoo Answers user Olivia, who asks: Best exercise to get rid of a 'long bum'? I know.. Excercise is not my cup of tea at all. But I've got one of those 'long bums' and lately I'm a bit paranoid about it. Ways to make it go? 22:25- I'm a wedding photographer and some of my friends of mine from high school who I haven't really kept in touch with hired me to shoot their wedding. They sent me a wedding invitation which is unusual. Should I feel obligated to bring a wedding gift even if I wouldn't have been invited if I weren't doing their photos -- Ben in Toronto 29:04 - My wife likes to talk during movies and TV shows. And I'm sad to say podcasts that we listen to in the car including yours. I've taken to secretly watching my shows late at night, when she's asleep, so I don't have to pause and rewind them. Treating Dr. Who with the same privacy and shame one would treat pornography. My wife is a lovely person whom I adore so is there a way I can convince or trick her not do this? -- I Really Don't Think I Should Put My Name Here 36:22 - Y - Sent in by Jordan Benner by Yahoo Answers user Carmen who asks: How could I mail fried chicken? My friend would like some chick fil a, but the nearest is states away. How could I keep the chicken healthy (frozen) in the mail? Thanks for your help! 41:59 - MaxFunDrive donation pitch 48:28 - Hi guys! I'm a 22 year old lady with a gentleman friend who I'd like to start calling my boyfriend. We've known each other for a few years but just recently have been hanging out and basically dating. How can I bring up this conversation without making him feel like he's being forced to make this thing we're doing official? -- Stumped in Stumptown 53:28 - I just broke up with my girlfriend. Before I broke up with her I bought her a chocolate heart which I didn't end up giving to her. My question: what do I do with this heart? Can I eat it? Should I give it to her anyway? Should I give it to someone else? I can't return it because it was a discount item. Corollary question: I might be getting back together with my ex, can I give it to her? -- Best Dude Ever 58:17 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport by Yahoo Answers user Tynan who asks: Why did I cry during Click? It's a comedy but I cried during his heart attack and when he died at the end. I don't get it. You don't cry during comedies, you laugh. O.o 66:30 - There is a lady that is the cafeteria cashier at the location I work at. She is constantly trying to hook me up with another girl who works in another department. With comments like: 'she's a nice girl' and 'you guys look good together'. She is starting to make me feel extremely guilty that I haven't done anything yet. i work close to 70 hours per week and am a part time student in college so clearly I don't have time for any form of relationships. Brothers how do I ease both the cashier lady and this other girl in informing them that my education and work have to come first -- Occupied in the Office 73:21 - Housekeeping 80:09 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Gianna, who asks: Can you eat Subway when you have a stomach virus? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * A Goofy Movie * Justin's Jeffy Aphashia References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport